A New Dawn, A New Team
by Ezereth
Summary: A brother and sister living in the wild for years meet a strange professor of an academy, that they were aware of. How were they aware of this academy while in the forest, one might ask. But however they knew of it, they agreed to join, and this is their tale. M rated for scenes containing violence, swearing, and maybe Lemons in later chapters.
1. The strange pair in the forest

I stared into the forest, aware of everything, my semblance blazing forth from my in a torrent of aura. The trees swaying, the grass blowing in the wind, the grimm circling me wearily, curious as to what I was doing. my brother stood behind me, his back pressed up against mine. I could see him in my mind's eye; a blank expression on his face as he calculated our odds of survival against the two packs of beowolves, including 2 alphas. He was perfectly calm, however tensed and ready to spring into a flurry of activity at the slightest provocation.

"How many?" Lytha asked.

"45 beowolves and 2 alphas."

"So two separate packs. Divide and conquer?"

"No. The alphas appeared to have been fighting before we came in. There are several injuries on the alphas, but they both know that they should finish us off first, metaphorically speaking about the knowing part. More likely they sensed we were the greater threat. I'm just worried why they haven't started to attack yet."

"Waiting for backup?"

"Seems the most probable."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"An opportunity."

"My pleasure."

And with that Lytha stepped away from I and advanced towards the Grimm. They grew agitated, pacing back and forth in a flurry of motion, waiting for the alpha to confirm their attack.

Lytha gave them no time to organize before he whipped out his weapon and charged the nearest alpha, dashing at the giant beowolf with his arms stretched out behind him, weapon held in his left hand. His weapon looked like a dagger, about a foot long from hilt to tip. I unhooked my weapon from my back, a long bow and a quiver of dust-infused arrows I had made myself. I notched one with a silvery glow to its tip in my minds eye. I took aim, viewing the whole clearing in my head. I shot the arrow at the second alpha. The shot flew true, striking the Grimm in the eye. It bellowed in pain as the arrow dug into its skull, freezing everything it touched. The beast howled in pain again as ice slowly encased its body. Without turning around I heard Lytha finishing off the other alpha with a stab to its head, the blade smoothly sliding into its skull. He leapt off of the giant Grimm as it slowly fell to the ground, landing neatly behind me again. Just as he landed a screech echoed through the forest we were fighting in.

"What the hell is that?" Lytha exclaimed as a giant black feathers impaled the ground all around the clearing, killing some of the beowolves and scaring the rest off.

"That would be backup."

"No shit. But what _is _it."

"A nevermore about 15 meters long and a wingspan of 20 meters. Adult. Female. Nest approximately 3 km to the NE. Has a nest of juveniles." I replied after a moments hesitation and a significant amount of aura expenditure through my semblance.  
>"Damn. A big bad mother with children. At least the beowolves ran off."<p>

"Yeah but we gotta go now. It's circling around for another attack. 10 seconds until it gets in range." Without another word he turned and grabbed my wrist, towing me towards the edge of the clearing. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…..0" Right on the mark, feathers slammed into the ground all through the clearing, making it look like the bristly skin of some giant, slumbering animal. We were safely in the woods, and the Nevermore screamed in hatred as it lost its intended prey.

"Where is it now?"

"About 300 meters to to the north, circling around slowly. It will reach the clearing again in approximately 17 seconds. Our best bet is for me to shoot it with ice as it comes back around while you keep us from being killed by its feathers."

"Seems like a solid plan to me, but that doesn't mean much coming from me, does it."

"12 seconds. Get into the center of the clearing and protect me."

"Roger that, sis." He dashed towards the center, and I quickly followed, fishing out another arrow and knocked it.

"5...4...3.." I released my arrow, timing it so the creature would fly right into the arrows path. The creature appeared briefly raining down a series feathers. "HIt." I said as the arrow streaked up and hit its wing at the joint, instantly freezing it and preventing the motion of that wing.

"Damn sis. Only you could pull a shot like that off without batting an eye. Pun intended thank you very much." He said in reply to the dark gaze I sent his way.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I have my semblance to thank for that. Speaking of which, we should go finish off that nevermore. It crashed about a quarter of a kilometer to the south." He grinned at me, jogging off to the south.

"Can it get up?" He said over his shoulder as I started after him.

"No, however it can still walk so be careful. Its left wing is pretty much useless in the fact that it can't move or bend right now, so you'll have to worry about it's head and it's talons for attacks."

"Mmmk." I pulsed out with my semblance again, tracking the Grimm with it. What i saw made me stop in my tracks, though my brother kept going for a few steps before he realized that I had stopped.

"What is it?"

"The nevermore is dead, and standing beside it is a man holding a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Standing beside him is a woman with a stick. I'm guessing it's a wand though. They are moving in this direction. They are 300 meters away and if we stand still will be here in 30 seconds."

"Well let's meet these two. We've never had company out here before. But let them come to us."

"Let me do the talking though. We both know how bad you are at diplomacy."

"Meh. Ok." Was all he said to that barb. We waited while I mentally ticked down the seconds until their arrival.

"5 seconds." True to the mark, the two people burst into the clearing 5 seconds later. They stopped when they saw us.

"Tell me," the man said "Are you the ones that shot down that nevermore, hmm?"

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Hmmm, very well then. That would lead me to presume that you are also the ones reportedly killing the Grimm in the area as well as the local wildlife." I regarded him coolly, keeping my head turned towards his face, as if I was looking into his eyes. "As I suspected." Was all he said, as if my gaze was answer enough. "That being said, I would like to extend an invitation to the school I run, a place for people to come together and learn how to exterminate grimm among other things, but also how to work as a team with other people." Lytha perked up at that last part. He looked at me questioningly, and I gave a small shrug. He nodded back.

"Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to give away my excitement, and wanting to make sure he could be trusted.

"Ah yes, introductions. I should have started with that, my apologies. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. This here is my assistant Glenda Goodwitch. And who might you be?"  
>"My name is Roan. This is my brother Lytha, and we would be glad to attend your prestigious academy."<p>

**A/N: Yay! New story featuring my own OC's. This story will include some canon things and some non-canon things. **

**R&R appreciated. **


	2. A smart time to think

**A/N: So writing this I realized it would be confusing if I didn't include names when switching viewpoints so... yeah. That happened. Leave a review for any criticisms/comments**

****Ozpin****

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ozpin. We simply don't know who they really are, and did you not see how the specifically avoided giving us their last name? Something is just entirely off about those two, and I for one don't trust them."

"Well if you're done ranting for now, Glenda, I would like to point out the fact that we don't know for sure whether or not they even have first names, let alone even remember them after all those years in the forest. I for one, find them to be an intriguing pair to say the least, not to mention the fact extremely skilled and I simply cannot ignore the fact that they are and let them roam about the forest, fighting every Grimm in sight. They might get hurt, or worse. However, I do agree that certain...precautionary measures are in order, and I'll agree upon the fact that they were all too eager to join Beacon. So for now, we will watch, and we will wait. And when the time comes, we will act." I sighed and set down my mug, spinning in my chair away from Glenda and faced the window overlooking Beacon and the rest of Vale. "I can sense your displeasure from here, Glenda. My decision is final. Dismissed." Glenda gave a small sigh of displeasure and left my office. "I just hope my decision proves to be fruitful." The city of vale lay beneath him in the early morning mist. The new students would be arriving soon. So much lay left to be prepared.

**Lytha**

I stood staring out at the city of Vale, which lay quiet from the hustle and bustle of day-to-day activity. _Everyone's most likely asleep at this ungodly hour. I mean seriously, it's like 5 am. _I thought to myself. My sister stood beside me, gazing at the horizon, not that she was really looking at the horizon. She was probably using her semblance to analyze the other students. I sighed, and she gave me a small elbow in the side.

"Just because you don't think that studying everything matters, doesn't mean that I do." Roan hissed at me, probably annoyed at my lack of focus on the other students.

"It's uncanny how you seem to know what I'm thinking." I replied to her.

"That tends to happen when you're the only other one I've talked to in many years. You tend to get-"

"Predictable? Probably but-"

"So do I and-"

"When you're -"

"Around someone-"

"For that long-"

"You get to know how they-"

"Eat? I know right? You always-"

"Chew slowly and thoroughly. I get it." She said, indicating that the conversation was over. I just smiled and chuckled to myself. _We are so screwed up, I mean here we are finishing each others sentences, among other things. _My smile slowly faded. Shit happens to some people, and more so for us. But we worked through it all, and things appear to be looking up for us now. _I hope this peace lasts. I don't think either of us could handle it if we were subjected to any more trauma. We've already been through enough._

**Roan**

I felt my brother sag beside me, his strength seeming to have left him for the moment. _Probably thinking about our past again. Probably thinking about what he could have done differently, what he could have done to save us from those tortures. Probably thinking about how it's all his fault, blaming himself for what happened. I wish he'd get it through his thick head that I don't blame him. _I shrugged off that line of thought and got back to the task at hand: Studying the others aboard the ship. No one that I knew, although that isn't surprising. However, judging by how they hold themselves, there are a few that caught my eye. A young girl wearing a red hood, with a rectangular weapon strapped across her lower back. She appeared energetic, controversially she seemed shy of other people, preferring to stay with the tall blond chick. _They must be close friends at the very least, either that or relatives of some sort. _ There was also a girl with a saber at her hip with long hair held up in a ponytail. A girl with a bow in her hair, at the edge of the crowd. A pair of identical twins. A girl with a spear and a shield. A girl with a hammer, standing next to a guy with pair of guns. Everyone else appeared to be lost, however these people appeared to hold themselves with...a certain confidence, like they know why they're here. _At least that makes some of us certain. I barely know why we accepted, other than the fact to escape that forest. The question remains, what do we do now?_

* * *

><p>We got off the airship about a half kilometer from the actual school, probably to give us time to take it all in; the majesty, the beauty, the starkness of it all. We were purposely being shown our confinement for the next four years. <em>They probably want us to see how grand it is to reinforce our pride at being chosen. Sneaky. <em>This, combined with the fact that my brother was no where to be seen, made me sigh. I could find him fairly easily, but I decided it wasn't worth the effort.I started walking towards the school, not bothering to extend my semblance beyond a few feet around me. Nothing exciting going on to worth looking for. Not surprising, with so few people who stand out. _Still, I have to get going or I might be late. No time to stop and smell the roses, as the saying goes. _I smiled ruefully at the thought. I had never even smelled a rose before. I stopped. _Is that really true? Have I never smelled a rose before? Not even before our exile? No, it's certainly true. I have never smelled a rose. _I shook my head free of those thoughts and continued walking towards the school. Until I heard an explosion from a hundred meters away, I was lost in my own world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lytha<strong>

As soon as I disembarked, I parted from my sister. As much as I liked her, she could be a pain in the ass at times, especially when she was thinking. I ducked into the crowd, hoping that that would confuse her semblance. _Huh. _I thought. _I've never tried to hide from her in a crowd before, although the only crowd I'd find in the forest would be one filled with grimm. _I continued edging away from my sister till she was out of sight, then slowly activated my semblance, letting my aura pulse out over the crowds of people. I closed my eyes and a picture immediately formed in my mind. The crowd was moving steadily towards the large building I had seen earlier, although I couldn't see it in my mind's eye. _Hmmph. I hate the fact that the blind person sees better than the rest of us. _I continued my way towards the academy, Beacon as Ozpin had called it. _I can't believe I'm going to the famous Beacon Academy. _Even before our exile it had been famous. My thoughts were interrupted by me bumping into a girl dressed in a black skirt with a bow in her hair. "My apologies. I was lost in my own thoughts." I explained to her.

"It's okay. Just watch out next time. And maybe keep your eyes open next time." She said back to me. Her voice was soft and quiet, but not without a certain steel, like she knew that if need be she could take someone out. Like she's done it before. I smiled apologetically and walked away, sending a quick "Will do." Over my shoulder. I hadn't gone ten steps before I heard an explosion from close by.

**A/N: Yep this was supposed to be shorter and introduce more characters but I just kinda didn't **

**A) have the time**

**B) want to make it less good than I want it to be.**

**Also no Lytha's semblance is not a copy of Roan's. You'll find his out later o.0**

**Cheers mates.**


	3. The killer in the house, Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been super busy and all that. But I'm back now with a little of the backstory behind our two intrepid young hunters in training. This is not the full backstory and I plan to release it in little sections like this. More to come of the actual story next time though so don't worry! Anyways without any further a-do, the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>11 Years Ago<strong>

**Roan**

I woke up to the sound of metal scraping on metal. I sat up and looked around the room, but it was completely dark. A voice whispered to me, maybe my fathers, "Shhhhh. Go back to sleep. Everything is going to be all right." I nodded sleepily and lay back down, closing my eyes as the scraping sound started up again, a slow grinding sound that made me cringe. It was coming closer. I opened my eyes again and a tall shadowy shape was staring down at me. It quietly placed a finger to his lips and a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but no sound came out, as if my throat had suddenly stopped working. "They said to kill you. They also said to make sure that it looks painful, so don't worry about it being quick. We're gonna have fun you and I. So much fun." He smiled evilly then, a wide, demonic smile that seemed slightly too wide, the eyes too unfocused. It terrified me, but I couldn't scream, couldn't even whisper. He took out a knife, still smiling that all too wide smile, a touch too unfocused eyes, as if he was imagining all the fun things he was going to do too me. I tried to scream and again I couldn't. _What is going on? Why is this strange man trying to have fun with me? Why is he smiling so weird? Why can't I scream for daddy or brother? What is going on? _All these thoughts ran through my head as he placed the knife against my cheek and gently pulled it across my cheek. I barely even felt the cut he made, but when he pulled the knife away it was red with my blood. "Please don't hurt me," I tried to whisper, but nothing came out. He put the knife to the top of my chest and pulled down on it, cutting through my shirt but barely touching my skin. In seconds I was left topless.

"Now we can have some real fun, hmmm? Just think of it Roan. Just think about what's to come, eh little girl?" He smiled that all too wide smile again, or was it never gone. _Oh god he's going to kill me isn't he? He's going to cut me up until I die! I don't want to die! Brother, daddy, someone help me! _He took the knife and pressed it gently over my left breast, gently pricking my skin until blood welled up, causing me to inhale sharply at the sting of it. "Let's start here shall we?" The man crooned. Suddenly he made a violent slashing motion with the knife, opening up a gash from the top of my breast to my hip, about a foot long long, parallel to my spine. I screamed in the sheer agony of it, a burning sensation so incredibly strong it felt like I was ripping apart. It barely registered that no sound came out of my mouth as I screamed. I jerked uncontrollably, just trying to escape from the pain and that strange man with the altogether frightening smile that was still plastered on his face.

"Whoa there little girl. We just got started and you're already trying to escape? Where's the fun in that?" He whispered menacingly. He grabbed my wrist and swung himself on top of me, stilling my jerking body with his own weight. "HELP ME PLEASE!" I tried to scream at the top of my lungs, but like all the previous times, nothing came out. All i could think of was the pain as my blood pumped out of the gash across my body. His grin grew impossibly wider as he placed the knife at the top thing and repeated the process. The pain was simply too much for me, and I passed out to the sight of his smile.

**Lytha **

I woke up sensing something wrong. My semblance had revealed himself only last week as a self-preservation similar to my fathers, although much weaker. My semblance told me if something was wrong, and right now it was going wild. Everything was wrong, or so it was telling me. I stood up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I hurried out of my room, searching for the cause of the trouble my semblance was telling me about. I turned right down the hallway, heading to my fathers room. I got to the door and it was open just a crack, which was weird 'cuz my dad always locked the door. I slowly pushed it open and stepped on something wet and sticky. When I turned on the lights I screamed. My dad was lying on the bed, mouth open and eyes wide, blood soaking the bed from the dozens of lacerations covering his body. His limbs were scattered around the room as the blood slowly oozed its way around the room. It spilled out onto the floor and went all the way to my feet where I had stepped in it. His arm was lying on the floor just a step away. His other arm and leg were haphazardly thrown onto his desk, and his other leg was standing upright against the wall. I backed from the room still screaming, until I ran into something solid. An arm wrapped around my throat, effectively shutting off my wind pipe and all sense of resistance as my screams stopped altogether.

"Ooooo, another one. How fun. I see that you got a look at your father, or what's left of him. Isn't it a masterpiece? At least I thought so, but you might have another opinion, wouldn't you? Meh, you'll soon join him anyways. As soon as I have my fun with you and your sister." He laughed after that, and I started struggling again, throwing punches and elbows wildly. I felt one connect and heard a grunt in response to it. "Oooo, the little bastard thinks he's tough. Don't worry, I'll soon fix that." He laughed again, a dry, hoarse laugh with a terrifying feel to it, like the laugh of a mad scientist right before he dissects you. I struggled harder as he pulled me into a room where I saw my sister lying on the bed, two parrelel gashes running across the front of her body. _Crap. Is she dead? Am I going to be next? What is this guy? I don't want to die! _These thoughts kept me company as he dragged me to the bed and threw me next to my sister. He then got on top of me and started to speak. "What shall we do with you? Should we castrate you? Should we cut your ears off? Should we cut your toungue out, slice open your stomach and see your lunch? Or should we make you match your sister? Oh so many options! How delightful!" His eyes never seem to focus on any one thing in particular. "I know! Lets start with-" He was cut off before he could finish by a single blade that poked out of his throat. Hi made a soft gurgle and reached up as if to grab it, his eyes focusing on me for a brief second before they glazed over. A man stood behind the blade, tall and dressed in a cape and hood, his hand gripping the hilt of the dagger that protruded from the limp form of the murderer.

"If you want your sister to live, you'll do exactly what I say." Was all he said to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. Shit happened, amirite? Not a very nice start to a backstory. More to come on that, and also how Roan is blind and why they got exiled.**

**Also if you can guess Lytha's semblance I would be very happy. Post in the comments what you think it is.**

**As always, any criticism welcome no matter if it be good or bad. I only ask that you keep it civil. **

**Statistics play an important role in genetics. For instance, statistics prove that numbers of offspring is an inherited trait. If your parent didn't have any kids, odds are you won't either.**


End file.
